Computing devices with integrated cameras provide users with the ability to capture images without accessing a separate camera device. To take a picture, users activate camera functionality of the device, and direct the corresponding lens towards a scene they wish to capture, such as directing a front-facing camera towards themselves to take a self-image, also known as a “selfie”. However, integrated cameras are oftentimes small relative to the overall size of the corresponding computing device and/or blend in with a surrounding setback, thus making it difficult for users visually locate the lens. Other times, the lens provides a real-time display of images in view of the lens. Each of these scenarios presents a challenge that can cause the user's gaze to be directed elsewhere than the lens, which can result in a less than desirable image capture.